


Just Like Someone I Used To Know

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shotaro finds something familiar in the messenger Eiji sends for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Someone I Used To Know

Okay, maybe there were a few too many Masquerades today. And of course Philip was in the middle of some important mycological research, and since it was only supposed to be a quick trip, he just took the Double Driver. Well, he’s taken on these guys since even when the Boss was alive, so there was nothing else than to get down to it. At the time, there were only three. They called in reinforcements.

Shotaro didn’t get a good look at the guy in the black leather that pulled up on the motorcycle. Even if he did, he didn’t pull his helmet off before he pulled out a pair of pistols. “Get down!” he said sharply. 

Shotaro could only see the shadow cast by the setting sun of the outstretched arms with a pistol in each hand. That’s all he needed. He ducked a punch, a hand on his hat. He quickly beat it behind a low cinderblock wall. 

As soon as his hat disappeared under the wall, the stranger opened fire. Masquerades dropped right and left. Silence finally followed the skittering of brass on the pavement. “The coast is clear,” the newcomer finally said. 

Shotaro picked himself up and hopped back over the wall again. “Hey, thanks for the back up, I--” he was about to keep going when he saw just who had come to his rescue.

Was that a rocket launcher? Nevermind, back on task. This guy wasn’t bad. He seemed to have taken Shotaro losing his train of thought as an invitation to speak up. “Double having trouble in his own city?” he asked.

“Our city,” he corrected. “Ah, my partner can be a pain sometimes.” He brushed off his hat as he spoke and closed the gap between himself and the stranger. The bike was weird too. Actually, he’d seen it before. “But what brings a friend of OOO to Fuuto?” He had nice eyes. Focused and determined. He definitely had them on a prize somewhere. Kind of like Terui, without all that anger. No, a bit more like Kirihiko. There were some emotions he hadn’t felt in a while.

“I’m Gotou Shintaro, and I come on behalf of the Kougami Foundation. Eiji needs your help in Tokyo,” he answered. 

Shotaro huffed. Of all the requests that could be made, he had to go and pick that one. “He should have told you that I don’t leave Fuuto. I can’t leave my city unprotected.” First Decade, now this guy? He started toward his own bike.

“But Riders are supposed to help each other out,” Gotou said. 

Shotaro stopped halfway through putting his first glove on. He smirked to himself. “Did he tell you to say that?” He glanced up and Gotou had a look on his face that was a bit more self-satisfied than it had been before. Some part of him wanted to smack him. No, it was exactly like Kirihiko. Half the time he talked to that man he didn’t know if he wanted to hit him or kiss him. It looked like he was starting over at square one with this Gotou guy.

Philip was not going to be happy.

“Fine. We’ll have to pick up my partner,” he finished wriggling his fingers into his gloves and switched his hat for his helmet. 

With one last smirk before Gotou put his own helmet back on, Shotaro knew his fate was sealed.

Philip was going to be super unhappy.


End file.
